godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken
Mythology The Kraken is less a mythological beast than a legendary animal, probably inspired by sightings of real-life giant squid and octopus by ancient sailors. The Kraken is not a Greek myth, and so the giant cephalopods were probably never sighted by Greek sailors. Kraken legends instead come from farther north, in the Scandinavian areas of Europe. The creature's inclusion in God of War II is likely inspired by the 1981 film Clash of the Titans. In God of War II While depicted mainly as a giant squid-like creature, in God of War II, the Kraken is a ferocious beast with several tentacles and a vicious appetite. Notably, it only displays four tentacles, two used to support its body by curling around the pillars in the area and two used for battle, which are equipped with a heavy spiked black armor-like exoskeleton. Its head has two large eyes, a massive, fanged mouth, and small spines or gills along its sides. It also has oozing sores on its forehead and two main tentacles, holding on to two giant pillars. The Kraken appears after Kratos battles and kills the Last Spartan, attacking Kratos by slamming at him with its giant tentacles and by spitting slime from its mouth. It was quite strong, due to its size. It was almost able to kill Kratos by squeezing him to death, until he had a vision of Gaia, who gave him the Rage of the Titans upgrade, which he used to free himself from the Kraken's grasp. Kratos used the body of his former comrade to aid him with a pressure platform, activating a vent that he used to attack the Kraken's face with the help of Icarus Wings. Enough damage made the beast slam its spiked tentacle into the wall or floor, allowing Kratos to climb up and cut the tentacles from the Kraken's body. After losing two tentacles, it grabbed the Last Spartan's body and ate it. In the end, Kratos kills the monster by dislodging it from the platform and impaling it through the mouth with an extendable bridge. Doing this also makes a path for Kratos to reach the Phoenix. Trivia *The Kraken, is the only boss enemy found in the Island of Creation which has no relation with the Sisters of Fate, since Theseus is their horsekeeper, and Alrik, Euryale, Perseus, Icarus and The Last Spartan hoped to find them and change their fate. *It remains unknown how, why and where the Kraken come from. However, Some fans believes that the Kraken is being hit by the falling statues the Phoenix cause, then submerges from the abyss (presumably to find what disturb itself) by using its sticky tentacles, finding Kratos & his lifeless Spartan Comrade. After all, when the Phoenix causes the two statues to fall, a sound of splashing water can be heard. *The Kraken's appearance and name is possibly based off the creature from the 1981 movie, Clash of the Titans and its 2010 remake. Related Pages *Temple of the Fates Gallery Palace 15.jpg Kraken.jpg kraken attacks.jpg kraken tentacle.jpg Kraken1.JPG kraken roar.jpg kraken 4.jpg Kraken 2.jpg Kraken6.jpg Kraken2.jpg Kraken3.jpg Kraken4.jpg Kraken5.jpg Kraken 3.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection